Work is in progress to study the trophic influences on the corneal epithelium that govern the early phases of wound healing in rabbits. We are measuring mitotic rate in this tissue and determining if there is a diurnal rhythm that can be influenced by decentralization of the adrenergic nerve supply. Work is also in progress to characterize and localize the nicotinic, cholinergic receptors that we have recently found to be present in the cornea.